Perdita and the Pongo
This is a spoof of Lady and the Tramp. Notes *This page is not free to edit. *Ummm...I've made scenes using parts, and this time, I'll try making scenes with parenthises. Plot On Christmas morning, 1909, in a quiant Midwestern town, a man named Roger gives his wife Anita a Dalmatian puppy named Penny whom she renames Perdita. Perdita enjoys a happy life with the couple and two local neighborhood dogs, Itchy, a Dachshund, and Charlie, a German Shepherd. Meanwhile, across town, a Dalmatian hybrid named Pongo lives on his own, dining on scraps from Tony's restaurant and protecting his friends from the local dogcatcher. One day, Perdita is saddened after her owners begin treating her rather coldly. Itchy and Charlie visit her and determine that their change in behavior is due to Anita expecting a baby. While Itchy and Charlie try to explain what a baby is, Pongo interrupts the conversation and offers his own thoughts, making Itchy and Charlie take an immediate dislike to the stray and order him out of the yard. As Pongo leaves, he reminds Perdita that 'when the baby moves in, the dog moves out'. Eventually, the baby arrives and the couple introduces Perdita to the infant, whom Perdita has grown fond on. Soon after, Roger and Anita leave for a trip, with The Evil Queen looking after the baby and the house. The Evil Queen's trouble-making Siamese cat Isis and Maine Coon cat Delilah trick her into thinking that Perdita attacked them with the house a mess. The Evil Queen takes Perdita to the pet shop to get a muzzle. Perdita flees in horror, only to be pursued by a pack of stray dogs. Pongo rescues her and finds a porcupine at the zoo who can remove the muzzle. Later, Pongo shows Perdita how he lives 'footloose and collar-free' eventually leading into a candlelit Italian spaghetti dinner as Tony's. Perdita begins to fall in love with Pongo, but she chooses to return home in order to look after the baby. Pongo offers to escort Perdita back home, but when Pongo decides to chase hens around a farmyard for fun, Perdita is caught by the dogcatcher and brought to the local pound. While at the pound, Perdita is greeted by some pound dogs; Rita the Saluki, Dodger the Jack Russell Terrier, Francis the English Bulldog, Einstien the Great Dane and Tito the Chihuahua. Their Basset Hound friend, Pops, is currently digging a hole for an escape plan. The pound dogs reveal to Perdita that Pongo has had multiple girlfriends in the past and they feel it's unlikely he'll ever settle down. She is eventually claimed by The Evil Queen, who chains her at a doghouse in the backyard as punishment for running away. Itchy and Charlie visit to comfort Perdita, but when Pongo arrives to apologize, Perdita angrily confronts him about his past girlfriends. Just as Pongo leaves, Perdita sees a rat trying to sneak into the house. She barks frantically, but The Evil Queen tells her to be quiet. Pongo hears her barking and dashes back, entering the house and corners the rat in the nursery. Perdita breaks free and rushes to the nursery, where Pongo indavertently knocks over the baby's crib before ultimately killing the rat. The commotion alerts The Evil Queen, who sees both dogs and assumes that they are responsible. She pushes Pongo in a closet and locks Perdita in the cellar, then calls the pound to get rid of Pongo. Roger and Anita retuern home as the dogcatcher departs, and when they release Perdita, she leads them to the dead rat. Realizing Pongo's true intentions, Itchy and Charlie chase after the dogcatcher's wagon. The dogs are able to track down the wagon and scare the horses, causing the wagon to crash. Roger arrives in a taxi with Perdita, and she reunites with Pongo, but their joy is short-lived when they see Charlie pinned underneath the wagon, motionless, with Itchy howling mournfully. That Christmas, Pongo has been adopted into the family, and he and Perdita have started a family of their own, with three daughters who look similar to Perdita and a son who looks similar to Pongo. Itchy and Charlie come along to see the family, with the latter still alive and merely suffered from a broken leg, which is still healing. Thanks to the puppies, Charlie has a fresh audience for his old stories, but he has forgetten them. Cast *Penny (101 Dalmatians, 1961) as Puppy Lady *Perdita (101 Dalmatians, 1961) as Lady *Pongo (101 Dalmatians, 1961) as Tramp *Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise) as Jock *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise) as Trusty *Roger (101 Dalmatians, 1961) as Jim Dear *Anita (101 Dalmatians, 1961) as Darling *The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Aunt Sarah *Isis and Delilah (Krypto The SuperDog) as Si and Am *Tony and Joe as Themselves *Rita (Oliver & Company) as Peg *Dodger (Oliver & Company) as Toughy *Francis (Oliver & Company) as Bull *Einstein (Oliver & Company) as Boris *Tito (Oliver & Company) as Pedro *Pops (The Secret Life of Pets) as Dachsie *Lucky (101 Dalmatians, 1961) as Baby Scamp *Two-Tone and Jewel (101 Dalmatians, 1996) and Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) as Annette, Danielle and Colette *The Porcupine (The Fox and the Hound) as The Beaver *The Alligator (The Secret Life of Pets) as Al the alligator *Dogcatcher as Himself *Ed (The Lion King) as Hyena *Stray Dogs (Oliver & Company) as Alley Dogs Category:Stories Category:Spoofs